Toilet flush lever assemblies typically include an external flush lever mounted on the outside of the toilet bowl which is acted upon by a user. The external flush lever is mechanically connected to an internal lever which moves within the toilet tank upon movement of the external flush lever. The internal lever arm is mechanically connected to a toilet flapper, typically by a chain. A toilet flapper acts as a valve to the fluid outlet of a toilet tank, and seals the outlet when the flapper is not engaged by the flush lever arm.
When a user pushes the external lever down (usually causing rotational movement about the axis through which it is mounted on the toilet tank) it causes the internal lever to also move, which engages the chain and lifts the flapper, opening the fluid outlet and permitting for the evacuation of water from the toilet tank into the toilet bowl.
Because the relative location between the toilet flush lever assembly and toilet flapper are not standard throughout the industry and among brands, replacement lever arms must either be purpose-manufactured for particular toilet models, or else, they must be adjustable to work with multiple toilets having various differences in relative locations between the flush lever mount and the flapper. Also, because toilet flush levers are used frequently and in moist environments, the assemblies can degrade over time, needing replacement.
What is instead desired is a simple, easy to install toilet flush lever assembly that can be used with a wide variety of toilet models having toilet tanks of different shapes and sizes. Ideally, such an assembly would be easily retro-fit onto these different toilet models such that it would hold the end of the flapper chain directly over the flapper valve itself, such that the chain would be pulled straight up to unseat the flapper valve.